1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitting element which comprises a rotor and makes a stitch by using the rotational motion of the rotor, to a knitting machine comprising the knitting element, to a rotor for a knitting element, and to a knitting method.
2. Related Background Art
A rotary knitting machine which makes a stitch by causing a circular rotor to rotate and using the rotational motion of the rotor is conventionally known as technology in this field (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,232, for example). In the rotary knitting machine, a hook for engaging a knitting yarn is formed on a circumferential face of a circular rotor main body. In addition, a tooth shape for meshing with a rack which moves linearly is formed on the circumferential face of the rotor main body. Further, the rotor main body is held by a holding guide which slidably holds the circumferential face of the rotor main body and is constituted to rotate in response to the linear motion of the rack. Furthermore, in the rotary knitting machine appearing in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,232, a plurality of rotors required for a stitch are held by a holding guide with an integral structure.
However, with the prior art appearing in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,232, because the circumferential face of the rotor main body on which a plurality of irregular shapes are formed, there is the problem that the rotor does not rotate stably. Furthermore, with the prior art appearing in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,232, because the plurality of rotors which are required for a stitch are held by a holding guide with an integral structure, there is the problem that rotational control of the rotors cannot be performed independently. There is therefore a need for a knitting element which can be applied to a practical knitting machine.